


Fool-Hearted

by Lady_Sinistra



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, One-Sided Relationship, Romance, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Sinistra/pseuds/Lady_Sinistra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During ME3 - Maybe Kaidan had simply missed the memo. There was no way he knew and still persisted in his fool-hearted attempt at winning his CO over. Especially when it was painfully obvious to everyone aboard the SSV Normandy that Shepard was falling for Garrus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool-Hearted

**Author's Note:**

> After tearing through not only all 3 games in a row, but putting a rather large dent in the mass amounts of Garrus/Shepard fanfiction posted, I decided it was time I jumped back into the writing game. This is not my first fanfiction. However, this is my first Mass Effect one. Forgive me for any typos as I do not have a beta at this time. Hope you all enjoy!

 

 

Spectre and Commander Jane Shepard had a passion that would make a Krogan Battlemaster quake with fear. It had, in fact, done just such a feat on a few occasions. Urdnot Wrex would be the first to admit to such a claim before he would clap the commander on the back and boast proudly of her tenacious nature loud enough for people to hear worlds, and even relays, away.

If there was one thing Shepard was passionate about, it was those who were loyal to her. Particularly Garrus Vakarian. Not that she would say it, but her ground team, composed of her closest friends, knew as much.

Maybe Kaidan had simply missed the memo. There was no way he knew and still persisted in his fool-hearted attempt at winning his CO over. Especially when it was painfully obvious to everyone aboard the SSV Normandy that Shepard was falling for Garrus, even if she hadn't actually told anyone about it yet.

Kaidan was simply lucky and rather blessed. No one aboard the ship understood why she could forgive him after everything that had happened. Especially on Horizon. In particular it confused Tali'Zorah nar Rayya and Liara T'soni, two of Shepard's oldest friends and teammates. Which was how the two found themselves together in the mess as they pretended to eat. A discussion was needed.

"I don't get it Liara," Tail muttered as she pushed her food around her plate. A soft sigh escaped her mask's port. "What makes Kaiden think that Shepard ever wanted him in the first place?"

"I am unsure. She never gave him any reason to think he was the target of her affections. Until recently, I was fairly certain that Shepard was Asexual," Liara replied softly, a twinge of amusement laced her words. "Besides, I always thought that Kaidan had feelings for Ashley before, well, before Virmire."

Her voice had dropped to a mere whisper at the thought of Virmire. It still sickened both of them, the hurt and the memory.

"I believe that you are correct about that. However, I think his survivor's guilt drove him toward Shepard," Tali finished with a thick swallow. Time had past but the thoughts of Ashley's fate never faded.

"Something must be done," Liara commented, her thoughts already at work on a plan.

"Agreed. Who should we ask for help? Should we ask for help? The others will be offended if we don't think to talk to them."

Liara glanced up to see if anyone was close enough to eavesdrop on their conversation. It was sensitive information, their discussion, and it would not do well for others to overhear. She noticed how quickly the room was filling up as it was almost dinner. She gently rose from her seat. Tali looked offended that Liara was simply about to walk away from the discussion before she too noticed the gathering of people.

"We will discuss this more later Tali. Come by my office when you finish," Liara said simply before she walked away and straight into her office.

Tali nodded to her as she walked away. Once Liara heard her door close behind her, she let the breath she had not realized she was holding out. That had been too close. The last thing either she or Tali needed was a nosy crew member finding out what they were up to.

* * *

Shepard couldn't be more thoroughly annoyed if she tried. She had done everything shy of breaking the lock on her private quarters, with herself inside, to avoid Kaidan. He was working her last nerve. He followed her like a lost puppy. It had been the same way after Ashley died on Virmire and Shepard refused to go through it again.

She stood in a sparring stance and glared across from her at Vega. Damn the marine, he knew from one look how badly she needed to do nothing more than beat the utter hell out of something. She could hear his laugh float between her thoughts as he mocked her poor reaction time to one of his jabs.

"Where's your focus Lola? Seeing me without a shirt on too much for you?" Vega bit out as he block a poorly placed left hook from his CO.

"Fuck you Vega," She spat. "Keep talking shit and you'll be eating it soon."

All Shepard could think about was how angry she was with Kaidan and how disheartened she was about things with Garrus had become. They had not talked much since he had come aboard at Menae. The two had hardly exchanged a dozen words in the last week he had been aboard the _Normandy_. They certainly had not spoken about their night together before the Omega-4 relay. In fact, she wasn't entirely sure where she stood with him now. Sure, they were still friends. A night of tension relief would not ruin her relationship with her best friend. She just didn't know if he was still interested in her that way.

"Oh Lola, you know how talking dirty gets me going," Vega chuckled as he pinned Shepard beneath him. Her chest was pressed to the floor of the cargo bay with her left hand behind her back. Vega had one hell of a grip, she had to give him that.

"Can't help it I'm a tease," She ground out as she pushed herself up with her right arm, effectively knocking Vega off of her. She rolled away from his grasp before she stood and resumed her defensive stance. "Keeps the boys coming back for more."

Did Garrus not know how to talk to her now? Was he as confused as she was about the whole affair? Did he even want her still or was it so awful he couldn't even find the words to tell her? He had seemed like he was enjoying himself at the time, but what if that had simply been for her benefit?

"That's not all that keeps 'em coming back. Have you seen that ass of yours? Enough there to make grown turian cry," Shepard growled as Vega made another move for her. She caught him around the ribs and flipped him over her shoulder. He hit the metal floor with a resounding "thud" and, before he could recover, Shepard pinned him to the ground.

"Concede!" She snapped as he fought against her grip.

"Alright, alright!" He cried he laid back on the floor. "I concede. Damn Lola, where did th- where are you rushing off to?"

Shepard didn't spare him a glance as she got up. She needed to talk to someone. About Kaidan, about Garrus. She needed it now, while she was still full of adrenaline and courage. She grabbed her N7 hoodie from the floor as she made her way to the elevator.

"Was it the turian comment?" Vega yelled with a laugh. "'Cause trust me, I'm not the only one who's noticed Vakarian's eyes on your ass!"

"You only noticed because your eyes have been there too!" She snapped back. "It's the shit part of being a female CO - either no one respects you or they'll do whatever you say because they want to fuck you."

"Bullshit! You know we all follow you because we respect you," Vega said, his hands up in surrender. "But if you want me to back off I can. I'll even stop calling you Lola if that's what it takes."

"What, and have you practice your skills on Liara?" She said with a grin as she stepped into the elevator. "No dice James. You're my bitch and I'll keep it that way."

Before he could bite back, Shepard closed the elevator doors and hit the button for the crew deck. She knew Liara spent most of her time in her office, and she hoped Tali was in the mess or visiting Liara already.

* * *

"So, the two of you have drug me out of the battery, where I was doing important algorithms to calibrate the Thanix cannon, why?" Garrus could not help the sarcasm that dripped from his voice and rang in his subharmonics as he spoke.

"EDI? Could you lock down Dr. T'soni's office and disable all recording devices until further notice please?" Tali quickly asked while Liara took a moment to close the blinds over her windows.

"Of course. Is there anything else you need Tali'Zorah?" EDI replied via comm. She was in her 'mobile platform' as Tali had heard her call it.

"Keep Joker busy. He's not to listen in at all."

"Oh what the hell Tali? Not fair!" came Joker's indigent cry from the comm.

"I will see that he does not," EDI said before turning off the comm to Liara's office.

The sound of the comm clicking off was deafening in the otherwise silent room. Garrus could feel the unease in his stomach grow. To cover his discomfort he crossed his arms over his chest, much in the same way Shepard always did. Liara couldn't help the small grin that crept upon her face and knew that, behind her face mask, Tali had the same one upon her lips.

"We need your help," Liara started carefully. She hesitated for a moment before she spoke again, like she was fighting for the right of words. "You see, Shepard confided in us the events of the night before the Omega-4 relay."

"Kaidan has been sniffing after her like a varren in heat," Tali said quickly to stop Garrus from saying anything. He looked like he couldn't breathe and his mandibles were agape in shock. "Shepard is going to kill him if we can't get him to stop."

"S-she TOLD you?" Garrus stammered. Shepard had told someone? Not just someone, but Tali and Liara of all people?

"To be fair, I had an idea of what was to come on Illium," Liara said with a chuckle. "I could tell from how the two of you were eyeing each other when you thought no one was looking."

"She went on and on about it for two hours when I came on board," Tali sighed. "I should have stopped her from drinking that much, but she needed to relax."

Garrus slid down the wall behind him until he felt the floor meet his bottom plates. He was shocked and amazed that Shepard told anyone. He thought that perhaps it had been horrible and awkward for her, and that was why she hadn't spoken to him but to ask if he was okay and to come on a mission.

"Did she," He swallowed as his mouth went dry. "Did she say if she enjoyed it, or was it horrible? She hasn't said much to me since I came aboard so I wasn't sure."

"Garrus, is that really something you want to hear from us?" Liara admonished.

"Yes, she did. She told me such, in excruciating detail mind you, for two hour you bosh'tet!" Tali hissed at him with a roll of her eyes. "Now, are you going to help us get Kaidan to leave her alone or not?"

Garrus held up his hand in an attempt to ask them both to shut up. He needed to process all of this. He rubbed his taloned fingers over his eyes. After a few moments, and many deep breaths, he realized what needed to be done. Garrus stood and look at his friends, his mandibles wide with glee.

"How far can I take it?"

"As far as you need," Liara replied lightly. "without being too far for Shepard."

"Alright. I'm going to go talk to her," He said gently. "Then I'll take care of Kaidan."

"Go get her Garrus," Tali giggled. A few taps on her omni-tool and the door unlocked. "I'm fairly certain she loves you. Go get her before she changes her mind."

"Right," Garrus said with conviction. He paused at the door before heading toward the elevator. "Thank you, my friends."

* * *

Shepard stepped off the elevator and onto the crew deck. She needed to find Liara or Tali, both of them if she could. Other than Garrus, they were her most trusted of friends. Since she couldn't really talk to Garrus about the situation, not yet at least, it only made sense to go to one or both of them.

So lost in her thoughts, Shepard didn't notice someone heading toward the elevator until she ran face-first into them. She could feel hard plates that covered supple muscles and strong arms that felt so right around her underneath the soft material of his clothes. She hadn't even realized that she had grabbed his biceps until she looked at her hands.

"Garrus," She breathed out, not sure of what to say.

"Hello Jane," He said gently, his arms still placed around her. "You look like you've been working out. Letting off a little tension?"

Her mouth opened but nothing would come out. When did he start to have this effect on her? Her heart nearly skipped a beat when he gave her that silly grin of his, and the way her given name sounded more like a purr made her weak in the knees. She cleared her throat in an attempt to find the words she was searching for.

"Sparing. With Vega," She mumbled. She groaned internally. Since when was he able to reduce her to the intelligence of a sixteen year old girl?

"Ah," He replied. "If I would have known, I would have offered. I could use the release."

Shepard gave him a look that would have made a thresher maw turn tail and run. To Garrus's credit, his grin didn't falter. He would have chuckled if not for the fact he remembered she had one hell of a right hook.

"I'm glad I ran into you. I was just coming to speak to you. Have you got a minute?"

"I was on my way to talk to Tali and Liara," She spoke with confidence now that she was back on territory she was better equipped to deal with. "Could you give me a few minutes? I'll come to the main battery when I've finished with them."

He nodded then leaned forward, his forehead resting against her's in a sign of affection, just as he had that fateful night before they hit the Omega-4 relay. She let out a soft, contented sigh at the gesture.

"I'll be there when you're ready," Garrus said lightly as he go of her. She stepped out of his arms and started towards Liara's office in hopes that at least she was there.

"Oh, and Garrus," Shepard called over her shoulder. He turned back to look at her as she spoke. "Vega's not nearly as much fun as you are. Besides, his technique just doesn't have the same style. Or effect, for that matter."

With that, she walked into Liara's office. Garrus let out a bark of a laugh and turned for the battery.

* * *

"Shepard, what brings you to my office?" Liara said gently. She was reading something on her Shadow Broker terminal so she didn't catch the look on Shepard's face.

"I need to talk to you," Shepard said, a face-splitting grin on her lips. "To both of you actually."

Tali looked up from her omni-tool. She had never seen Shepard smile the way she was. She looked happy, her eyes reflecting some deep emotion that Tali wouldn't hesitate to call love. It was infectious. Tali swatted Liara on the arm then gestured toward Shepard when she glared at her. She too could not help the grin that crept upon her face.

"Please tell me this is about Garrus," Tali nearly squealed.

"Yes, and no. It is but I need to talk about Kaidan too," Shepard replied then paused before she glanced at Tali. "Did you just... squeal? Like a fangirl?"

"I can't help it. You two have taken your sweet time getting your act together. Liara, back me up here!" Tali cried in her defence.

"She is right Shepard," Liara said gently. "However, before we speak about Garrus, what did you wish to talk about in terms of Kaidan?"

Shepard couldn't help the sigh that left her lips at Kaidan's name. He was persistent but an absolute idiot. He couldn't understand on the original Normandy why she didn't want to be with him. Even then there had been something more than friendship between her and Garrus. She didn't want to do anything that could jeopardize a chance with Garrus. It also didn't help the matter that Kaidan was a clingy, suffocating, and distrusting person to start with.

"What do I have to do to make him understand that I have never and will never want to be with him? I mean, I don't want to crush his spirit. I could easily do that," She leaned against the wall and ran her right hand through her short bright red hair in frustration. "I want to let him down gently but he just can't seem to take a hint."

"Did you ever think that maybe you will have to hurt him?" Tali asked in serious tone. There was a twinge of sadness in her voice. It wasn't like Kaidan was a bad person, he just wasn't any good at dealing with Shepard.

"Tali may be right. Human men tend to be obtuse about things when it comes to women," Liara commented. "You may need to simply walk up to him a say what needs to be said."

Shepard stood there with her right hand to her face. She pinched the bridge of her nose between her eyes. She could feel the headache creep up the back of her neck from the tension in her body. She compartmentalized everything she could and locked it away until she had time to deal with it. She was ready to get this over with.

"What do you two recommend?"

"Let him catch you with Garrus," Tali stated like it was the most obvious idea in the world. There was a deafening silence for a few moments before Shepard realized Tali actually meant what she had said.

"You can't be serious."

"No, she has a good idea Shepard," Liara said with confidence. "Perhaps seeing you in the arms of another man will accomplish your goal."

Shepard stood there for a few moments as she took in what her friends had said. The two of them made a good point. Kaidan could not understand that she meant it when she said that she did not want him. Perhaps showing him was the best option she had left.

* * *

Garrus was impressed with himself. He had not only touched Shepard, though by pure accident, but spoke more than his usual, "I'll be here if you need me." His previous confidence had all but escaped him. Did she still feel the same way about him, or was it all about easing tension for her after all? She had plenty of time to think about the two of them while under house arrest. He was curious to know if she had even spared him a thought. The more Garrus thought of her, the more his confidence withered. He was certain by now Shepard would have found something a little closer to home. It was what she deserved - a good human man that could give her a family and wouldn't cause her any problems.

Though, if he was to be honest with himself, he wanted to know what a turian-human baby would look like.

Especially if it was his and Shepard's child.

That thought alone was enough to knock the air out of his lungs. Children? With Shepard? He didn't even know if she wanted children. The more Garrus thought about everything that simple thought implied the closer he got to a full-blown panic attack. He breathing grew shallow as he felt his heart began to race. The harder he tried to remain calm, the harder it was.

_I'm in love with Jane._  Garrus's mandibles clenched shut as his thoughts flooded him. _I've been in love with her since she swept me up from C-Sec and took me with her to hunt down Saren. How could I have been so naive? To have missed it all this time. I mean, all I've ever wanted to do was protect her. I failed her once, wasn't there to save her when the Normandy went down, and I won't do it again. I just hope she gives me the chance. I hope... I hope she loves me too._

Garrus had no idea how long he had been in the main battery when he heard the door open. He had been so lost in his thoughts he had hardly finished the algorithms Liara and Tali had pulled him away from. He didn't need to look back at the door to know it was Shepard that had walked in. He knew the way she walked and the gentle, sweet scent that accompanied. He looked back at her and his previous confidence was lost. Her brilliant emerald eyes practically sparkled as she made her way to him. Garrus hardly realized that she had stopped in front of him until she gave a small laugh.

"Garrus," Shepard said lightly, amusement laced in her voice.

"Shepard," He said in reply. His voice was soft and sounded far more confidant to his ears then he felt. He was still trying to swallow down his previous thoughts.

"You said you wanted to speak to me?" She was playing coy, Garrus knew that tone well. "Wait. EDI?"

"Yes Commander?" came EDI's reply.

"Will you please lock down the main battery until I say?"

"Of course Shepard. It's already taken care of. Good luck to you and Vakarian." Shepard could have sworn she heard amusement in EDI's voice. She blamed Joker wholeheartedly for it.

"Thank you EDI."

"Logging you out Shepard." It almost sound like EDI was laughing this time. Shepard must have been losing her mind, she swore it.

"Jane," He took her hands gently, pulling her attention back to him. "Spirits, I've missed you."

"I missed you too Garrus. I thought of you a lot while I was under house arrest. About our night together and what it meant to me."

He finally looked down and met her gaze. Her eyes shone with more affection than Garrus thought was possible. He felt his heart swell and his mandibles clicked with joy. He gently ran his hand up her arm to cup her face. Shepard leaned into his touch and he ran his thumb along her cheekbone, noting that most of her scars were gone just as his own scars had begun to fade.

"Wasn't sure if you still felt the same way about me," Garrus murmured. "The scars are fading. I remember how they drove you wild. Maybe I could go out and get a few new ones. Just to keep you interested."

Shepard chuckled a little at that. Garrus was so adorably awkward. It was just one amongst the hundreds of things about him that filled her mind between the busy work the Alliance gave her.

"Oh the scars did it for me, but the man behind them is what keeps my thoughts on him," She smirked.

"Good. Glad to know my romantic, uh... skills made an impres-"

The rest of his statement flew from his mind as she pressed her lips against his mandibles. He moved his hand from her face to wrap both his arms around her waist. He pulled her closer and let a low rumble out at the feeling of her pressed against him again. Garrus felt more than heard the soft groan that came from Shepard as she sank into him. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck as best they could. She pulled away slowly, never leaving his arms, and looked up into his eyes.

"They did," Shepard said softly. She didn't want to break the mood around such a wonderful moment. "Maybe, you could come stay with me and remind me often of them?"

"Are you asking me... to move in with you?" Garrus could not help the astonishment in his voice. His subharmonics let go a thrill of joy and he was rewarded with a world stopping smile from Shepard.

"Yes, I am. My room is far too big for just me," She could feel her ears turning red. "And I can't imagine sharing it with anyone but you."

"I'll be moved in tonight," He said quickly. She laughed in reply and stood there quietly in his arms, simply enjoying the feeling. Garrus was perfectly fine with it. He had missed her.

"Garrus, we need to tell our friends," Shepard said lightly. "Especially Kaidan."

"Jane, Liara and Tali already talked to me. I know you're having problems with him," Garrus sounded a little angry. "He can't seem to take hint. Well, I'm glad to show him how you actually belong t-with."

He didn't mean to sound so possessive. He really hadn't. Garrus didn't want to scare her off but turians were possessive of their other half. While casual affairs were common, once things became serious all bets were off. He heard her chuckle and gave her a confused look.

"Belong to? Only just as much as you belong to me," was her reply. "I don't know how things are going to work out, not with the war, but if we can make this work through everything I know we'll be okay."

"Good, because it's going to take more than Reapers to come between this cross species liaison."

"Come on," Shepard stepped backwards and out of his arms reluctantly. She turned around and grabbed his armor off the floor, piece by piece. She heard Garrus give her a confused sound. "Let's get your things to my room. Then maybe you can remind me of that reach of yours."

"If only you remind me about your flexibility," He shot back with a laugh.

It only took the two of them a few moments to gather Garrus's things. He hadn't brought much with him when he left Palavan for Menae, and it even less that made its way onto the Normandy. Not that he had much to his name at the time. The two of them left the battery, exchanging playful jabs and meaningful glances, and made their way across the mess to the elevator.

Neither noticed the looks they received from the crew as they walked through. Least of all Kaidan's watchful eyes that followed their every move. They entered the elevator together and headed to what was soon to be their room with full intention of breaking in their bed together.

* * *

Joker sat in the cockpit of the Normandy with EDI to his right. Her fingers were flying over screen after screen as she input and edited data. He couldn't help but watch her in the edge of his vision. She was perfect, everything Joker could ever dream of in a woman. That was the problem with it though. She was an AI. He was in love with an AI.

Joker hated his life sometimes.

"Jeff, you are staring again," EDI said, amused.

"Sorry EDI," Joker muttered in reply.

"Is everything okay Jeff? Normally you would at least attempt to deny such actions before conceding."

"Everything is fine. Just got lost in thought."

Joker looked back at the screens he had been previously working on. He had too much on his mind to actually accomplish anything. Between trying to figure out his relationship with EDI, truthfully how to even begin one, and what was going on with the Shepard/Garrus/Kaidan triangle there was no way Joker could focus.

"If there is anything you wish to talk about, I am always here for you Jeff," EDI remarked gently. Joker was becoming more and more impressed with how well she was able to convey emotions.

"Is everything okay with the commander?" Joker blurted out. "I mean, I know Kaidan has been stalking her and she's been trying to figure out things with Garrus."

"The commander and OX Vakarian just left the main battery together. They are moving all of his things to her private cabin on the top deck of the Normandy as we speak," EDI replied. "It would seem that the two of them have worked things out. I expect the commander to be in far better spirits now than she has been in the last week."

"Took them long enough," Joker said with a snort.

"You are no better than they are Jeff," EDI said, amused.

"What do you mean EDI?" Joker was confused. She was an AI, not a mind reader.

"Are you aware that you speak in your sleep?" EDI said slowly, as though she were testing out the words. "I know Jeff."

"No I don't!" Jeff said heatedly.

Without saying a word in reply, EDI pulled up a new screen. She was focused, deliberate in her motions. She knew what she was looking for and exactly where it was at. Joker couldn't help the nervous grip in stomach was in.

"Here is my memory bank. This portion is from two nights ago."

She moved the screen she had up in front of him and started the video. Joker watched in horror as he saw himself on the screen. There was sound but it was hard for him to understand some of it. EDI turned on the subtitles so that he could read what was going on rather than struggle to understand.

Then he read it. The last thing he ever wanted anyone to know about.

_**[I love you EDI.]** _

Joker looked over at EDI but she betrayed nothing. She pointed to the screen so that he would watch it rather than her. After a few moments he turned his attention back to the vid. He watched as EDI got up from her seat to fetch him a blanket. He remembered that morning, wondering how he had a blanket.

_**[You are asleep Jeff. I know you cannot hear what I am saying nor do you know that I've taken care of you while you dream. However, if I understand the emotion correctly, I love you as well.]** _

He stared at the screen. He didn't care that she was an AI, that she had no business feeling anything. She was EDI and that was all that mattered to him. Apparently, he was all she wanted to. Joker wasn't about to question it. He was happy. He looked up at EDI and she smiled down at him before she closed the screen. EDI returned to her seat next to Joker.

"Hey EDI," Joker looked over at her.

"Yes Jeff?"

"Who explained love to you?" He was curious but hoped that he knew the answer already.

"The commander explained the emotion to me and it's different contexts," EDI explained. "For example, she has a familial love for you as well as much of her ground team. However she has a romantic love for XO Vakarian. She explained that romantic love is something organics search for their whole lives and few actually find. I did not understand at first but after some time and research I realized that this is what I feel for you."

Joker couldn't help the smile on his face. Shepard would have called it a shit-eating grin. He'd have to remember to thank her later. Maybe get her a bottle of levo-dextro brandy the next time they were at the Citadel.

"I love you too EDI."

* * *

Shepard nearly leaped out of bed at the sound of someone beating on her bedroom door. It sounded like a shotgun and made her uneasy to hear it. She looked over at her slumbering boyfriend and chuckled. Garrus could sleep through a shuttle crash. Especially after a rousing round, or three, of sex.

_Boyfriend, hmm. It has a nice ring to it. Maybe someday it will 'husband.'_  She blanched at the thought as she got out of bed, yelling at her door as she did to shut up she was coming. _Husband? Wow, where did that come from? I haven't even told him I love him yet._

"Give me just a second!" With a sigh Shepard pulled her her N7 hoodie over her head and grabbed a clean pair of sweatpants. She marched over to her door, slightly annoyed that she had been bothered from her nap with Garrus. She opened it only to reveal Kaidan standing on the other side, his face blood red with rage. "What is so important that you were beating on the door Alenko?"

"That!" Kaidan cried and pointed over her shoulder at Garrus, still asleep on her bed.

"Who is in my bed is none of your business Commander," She hissed at him. "Garrus and I have been together for some time now. So it's actually our bed."

"How could you Shepard? You knew I loved you," He yelled at her, his voice breaking. "Besides, he's a turian! How does that even work?"

Before she could reply, she heard talons hit the floor. Apparently Garrus could sleep through a shotgun blast but not Kaidan's incessant yelling. She heard him grab his civvies off the floor and pull on the pants. Kaidan continued to yell, taking no notice of Garrus. Shepard simply stood there with a smirk as Kaidan ranted about how much he loved her and how she was nothing more than a fling to Garrus. That there was no way he could love her like he did.

"Go fuck yourself Kaidan," Garrus growled out as he wrapped his arms around Shepard's waist. "You're a selfish, mistrusting asshole that doesn't deserve anyone, let alone Jane. You could never love her like I do."

Shepard felt her heart stop and she tensed slightly. He loved her? Or was he simply saying that to make Kaidan shut up? She took a deep breath to not betray herself, trying to shake off the tension that was building between her shoulders and in her chest. Garrus was far too observant, she knew that he had to have noticed, but she was not going to let Kaidan know that.

"Kaidan," Shepard muttered as she leaned against Garrus. "I've been trying to let you down kindly. As you can see my boyfriend has no such reservations. I'm with Garrus, and I've wanted him since we were all together on the original Normandy. I finally have him and no one, especially you, will screw this up for us."

"So if you'll excuse us," Garrus snarled. "Jane and I have a lot of catching up to do."

"Fine," Kaidan hissed. "But you hurt her, and I swear you'll eat a fist full of biotics before you'll even know I'm there Vakarian. Don't think this is over."

Kaidan turned and walked into the elevator. When the doors shut, Shepard finally relaxed a little. The whole exchange made her tense and upset, more so than she would like to admit. They stood there for a few moments before she remembered what Garrus had said to Kaidan. She turned in his arms and pushed him into their room, forcing him to let go of her. He looked confused and opened his mouth to voice such when she held up her hand. He knew too well that gesture meant "shut up now, I have something to say."

"What the hell Garrus? You tell Kaidan that you love me, but you haven't even said it to me yet?" She snapped. "Did you say it just to make him leave me alone?"

"Why would you think that Jane?" Garrus said, stunned. "I know I should have told you first, but I meant every word. I love you Jane Shepard."

She stood there for a moment, taking in what he said. Garrus could feel his stomach clench. Did she not love him too? Time felt like it was dragging on, dying slowly even. He thought he might get sick at the very idea that she didn't love him too. He watched her intently, his heartbeat growing louder and muffling his hearing.

"I love you too Garrus Vakarian," Shepard said, her voice thick with emotion, as she crossed the distance between them.

"I don't think I've ever been so relieved to hear anyone say anything," Garrus let out the breath he was holding. She shot him that come hither grin he got such a rush out of and he reached for her. She danced around his hands and made her way to their bed.

"Why don't you come show your commanding officer how a bad turian can love her?" The way Shepard said it sent a shiver down Garrus's spine. He knew humans didn't have subharmonics like turians did but he would be damned if she wasn't purring at him when she spoke.

"Is that an order Commander Shepard?" He grinned, his mandibles wide, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I can make it one, XO Vakarian." She motioned with her hand, her finger curling, telling him to come get her.

Even a bad turian knows how to follow an order.

* * *

Kaidan sat in the Port Observation Deck. He watched the endless expanse of stars as he clutched his fourth whiskey on the rocks. He wanted nothing more than the universe to swallow him whole. How he had managed to botch everything in one foul swoop perplexed him, yet there he was. All alone and nursing his drink. He didn't bother to move when he heard the door open and light footsteps make their way toward him.

"How many have you had Kaidan?" the sweet, concerned voice said from behind him.

"Not enough Liara," He said, her name felt funny on his tongue from the alcohol. He patted the floor next to him so she knew she was welcome to sit with him if she'd like. She took the offer and gracefully sat beside him. "Coming to make sure Shepard didn't kill me?"

"Coming to check on my friend, though it is becoming harder to remember that with how distant you've become lately," Liara said lightly.

"I'm sorry. For being an ass, for being mistrusting, for everything," He mumbled into his whiskey as he took another long drink. "I've been an awful friend."

"Your mind has otherwise been occupied," She said simply before taking his glass from him. She rose and walked to the bar to refill it for him. She reached for the open bottle of whiskey, now almost empty, and began to pour. "I take it you know now why Shepard has been turning down your affections."

"Apparently she and Garrus are in love," He said with a snort. "Good for them."

Liara said nothing as she handed back his drink, now full again, and returned to her seat. She knew he needed to talk and Kaiden had always been someone special to her. The least she could do for the man was listen to his heartache. She watched as he took another long drink from his glass. She knew his mind was on Virmire. His thoughts often went there when he had been drinking.

"I thought I wanted Shepard because I was over Ashley," Kaidan said softly. "Turns out I only wanted her to get over Ashley. Then, once I finally moved on, all I could think about was Shepard. I became a man obsessed.

"She was my friend, my CO, and I let her get spaced. I blamed myself, just like I blamed myself for Ashley dying. It was no one's fault. It was meant to happen. Just like Shepard was meant to end up with Garrus. I hope they both make it through this alive. They deserve it."

"Deserve what exactly?" Liara asked softly when Kaidan didn't elaborate.

"All the happiness the galaxy has to offer, and more."

The two of them sat in silence for some time after that. Eventually Kaidan sat his empty glass on the floor in front of him and looked over at Liara. He had always known the asari was attracted to him but never gave her the chance she deserved. He owed her that chance, and owed himself the chance to be happy. Besides, she was intelligent and beautiful. More than Kaidan deserved as Garrus had kindly reminded him only a few hours before.

"Liara," He started, searching for the right words. "Do you still care for me?"

"Of course I do Kaidan, you are my friend. Why wouldn't I?" She was still watching the stars go by.

"I meant, as more," He didn't look away. He waited for her to look at him. When she did, there was a small smile that played on her lips.

"Let's figure it out. Together," She slipped her hand into his. "Perhaps we can at least find comfort in each other."

"I couldn't ask for more," Kaidan replied lightly as he gripped her hand.

 


End file.
